Torn Between Two
by HSMfan4ever1918
Summary: When Gabriella’s Mom tells her, her friend is going to be moving here with her 17 year old son, Drew, Gabriella knows something is wrong. As she grows closer to him her bf Troy begins to get jealous and when something tragic happens Gabriella starts falli
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my new story I know I know I have the other stories but I really think this story will be good and I know how it's all going to be planned out so now I just have to write the chapters. Now bear with me I'm not the best speller or the best at updating the chapters. This chapter is mostly about Gabriella's live and what she does.

Chapter 1

_Gabriella's point of view_

It was Monday morning, a school day, and I woke up late couldn't find my keys because my room was a mess, my mom went to work early and I missed the bus. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said Braniac and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I decided to just walk to school and suffer the consequences of being late to Darbus' homeroom. But I didn't care I could see my boyfriend, Troy Bolton after a very long weekend because I had to go to New York to see my grandmother. It was very boring as always because she forgot my name and called me Jenny.

When I arrived at the school I was 10 minutes late. Today I was having an off day and I could tell something good was going to happen but I didn't know what. I got my pass from the office and made my way to my locker and then to homeroom. When I got there Ms. Darbus scolded me for being late and sent me to my seat. After homeroom I have math, then Computer graphics, and then Spanish. After class I went to my locker quickly because I was meeting the girls outside to watch the guys practice because it was finally free period.

When I arrived outside I was bombarded with questions:

"Oh my gosh why were you so late to class I mean come on Gabi that's not like you?" Taylor yelled.

"I think what Tay is trying to say is hey Gabi, why were you late? Right Tay?" Kelsi said. Giving Taylor a dirty look.

"Hey girlies, Yeah well I couldn't find my keys, my mom left early, and I missed the bus so yeah that's why.

By then I sat down on the grass and was looking from them to Troy who kept looking at me.

"Why couldn't you find your keys?" Tay asked.

"My room is a mess cause I unpacked last night and have to do laundry and stuff. Believe me I hate having a messy room." I said

"Oh ok, so how was your weekend? What did you do in Albany?" Kelsi said.

Just as Kelsi asked that, all the guys decided to come over and sit with us. Troy came and sat behind me and put his arms around my waist. The girls gave disgusted looks because this was girl time and the guys were there.

"Oh hey guys, well uh lets see, my grandmother called me Jenny the whole time. We also went shopping and we visited my dad's grave and my mom's friend Katherine and her son Andrew." I said kissing Troy on the cheek after I finished.

"Who's Andrew?" Taylor asked.

"Oh his Mom is best friends with my mom. He is a Junior, like us. He loves sports, the drama club and hes a brain like me. So we have a lot in common.

"Oh cool" Taylor said.

"Now see I couldn't work with having a girlfriend named Jenny". Troy said. _See Troy doesn't pay attention when I talk about guys unless its either him, Chad, Zeke, Jason, or Ryan._

"HAHAHAHAHA" everyone laughed at Troy's joke. I gave a rude look to Troy and put of I sad face and pretended I was going to cry.

"Sorry Gabi, if you are mad at him you can just dump him". Rachel said.

"IM KIDDING. Im sorry I am glad you came back, I missed you. We couldn't go out this weekend. And plus you missed Chad make a fool of himself. It was so funny. Troy said.

"I know you were kidding. So what did Chad do this time?" I said.

"We went to Zeke's house because you know he has a water slide, an indoor wave pool, an outdoor pool and a Jacuzzi? Jason asked.

"Yeah". I said.

"Well Chad was in the Jacuzzi and he broke one of the fans then he pushed all the girls into the outdoor pool when it was 70 degrees out and windy and the pool was 50 degrees. Then he pushed all the guys down the water slide at the same time."

"Oh my god Chad why?" I asked.

"They made fun of my afro" Chad explained.

"haha oh my god that's so funny. So other than that it was a pretty mellow weekend?

"Yup" Taylor said.

"Wait I just realized something. Why are you guys here?" I inquired.

"Oh that's simple we begged Coach to give us the rest of free period to hang out and he let us which is really cool"

"Yeah its wonderful" Taylor sarcastically added.

Everyone started laughing at what Taylor said because only Chad didn't get what she said and was excited. After we all calmed down from laughing the bell rang to signal for us that it was lunchtime. We all gathered in the lunch room to eat, and today lunch was pretty quite cause the group had a lot on their minds some more than others. After lunch, I had AP chemistry, then history, and then gym then I was done for the day and I could go home. After school I left really quickly and walked home because I had a lot to do at my house.

When I got home my mom still wasn't home so I decided to start cooking dinner for my mom. When it was almost 5:00, I decided to call my mom because she still wasn't home.

(Just so you guys know I'm going to use some Spanish words but not a lot because in this story Gabriella and her mom talk in Spanish a lot. If anyone wants to help me with the Spanish words please help me because I know I'm going to need it, ill give the translations after the sentences and please don't be mad at me if I write a really bad word I'm not good and I'm really sorry). Gabriella calls her mom and she picks up.

"Hola" I said. 'Hey'

"Hola mija" she said. 'hey daughter or young lady'

"Cuando eres tu proximo casero?I said. 'When are you coming home?"

"Yo voluntad estar casero pronto" She said. 'I will be home soon'

"Bien, Adios" I said. 'Okay bye'

"bye" She said.

20 minutes past and I heard the door open and before I could even say anything my mom told me to come down stairs.

" Hey mom". I said

Just as I said that my moms friend Katherine and her son Andrew came inside.

"Mom whats up?" I said………

Okay I know this chapter is not the best but the story will get better. But I have some things I need to say about the chapter.

Rachel- she is a new friend, I kind of replaced her with Martha. I mean she is still in the chapter but she does her own thing now. Rachel is a cheerleader and she is a braniac like gabi and taylor

Gabriella is only 16 and they are all Juniors see she skipped a grade.

All of the characters but mostly Gabriella are very different from the movie.

There is language, sex scenes and other things involved in the story just to warn everyone.

This is after the second movie so they are all friends with Ryan he just hasn't come into the story yet but he will I promise.

Ok well that's pretty much it. From now on I will most likely tell everyone the next time I will be updating the chapter and if for any reason I cant update the day I said I was going to I will write a really short chapter and say the next time I can update.

For right now it is Tuesday, I wont be home tomorrow(Wednesday because I never am) and Friday, Saturday or Sunday, but I will start to write more of the chapter on Thursday 10/18/07 (AKA ZAC EFRONS B-DAY!!!!!!!!) and write some over the week in my book. Most likely the next chapter will be up next Thursday or Friday. Please, Please review because if you don't I wont update right away.

Julie

"Wishing to be Ashley Tisdale right now"


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Torn Between Two_

" _Hey mom". I said_

_Just as I said that my moms friend Katherine and her son Andrew came inside._

"_Mom whats up?" I said………_

Chapter 2

I stood there confused, I didn't know what was going on, and all I knew was that Andrew and Katherine were here. I walked up to Katherine and gave her a hug because she is like my second mother.

Hey Honey. Andrew and Katherine are going to be staying here for a couple of days. Gabi's mom said.

"I don't mean to sound rude but why are you guys here?"

They got transferred here and they need to look for a house. Gabi's mom said.

Our stuff will be arriving when we find a house. It is just going to be temporary. I know how teenage girls are. I mean I was one a couple decades ago and I know if I had a boyfriend like Troy I would want to talk to him all the time. Katherine said. _I blushed at what she said._

"Ohh its fine, I was just really confused as to why you were here."

Its fine sweetheart, how are you? Katherine said.

"I am fine. I'm just a little tired. I had some homework but I finished it."

Yeah same here. Nice seeing you again gabi. Andrew said

Yeah it is pretty late it's almost 11 and you guys have school tomorrow. Gabi, why don't you get your sleeping bag out of the closet for Andrew he's going to stay in your room tonight because it seems like the whole house is a mess? Gabi's mom said.

"Yeah sure mom its fine. Goodnight. Come on Andrew ill show you my room and get you situated."

5 minutes later…..

"Ok Andrew uh this is my room. Do you like it?"

Yeah it's cool. I like all of the pictures and awards._ He wanted over to my dresser and picked up the picture of me and Troy at the call-backs._ Is this your boyfriend?

"Yeah it is. We've been together for almost a year."

Wow that's really long. So I guess from all of your pictures you have, you're on the scholastic decathlon, in the school plays and at a Wildcats girlfriend. Wildcat?

"Haha yeah, were the wildcats. Troy and all of our friends are Wildcats."

You have a pretty laugh.

"Thanks". _I know I'm not supposed to flirt because I have a boyfriend._

Well I think we should get to bed now.

"yeah"

_After Andrew went into the bathroom and got changed, I went in to change and finally go to bed._

The morning………

In the morning, after I woke up, I picked out a cute denim skirt and a pink half shirt with a white tank-top under it and picked out some white flip-flops. When I was finished I got Andrew up and then did my make-up then I fixed my hair and let it go natural today. After we were finished we went down stairs and ate breakfast. When we were done, I told my mom I was going to show him around the school today and make him feel welcome.

When we got to school, I took him to the office to sign some things, he didn't need his mom because he's 18 years old and he's a senior. When we were done in the office, I decided to show him his locker and then go to mine and told him to come to my locker when he was done.

Hey, Gabriella.

"Oh Hey Andrew, I had better get you to homeroom because Ms. Darbus will give us both detention if we don't get there now. As I wanted into the class I was greeted by my friends.

Hey Gab's whats up? Chad said

"Hey everyone. Oh yeah guys this is Andrew. Andrew this is well everyone"._ I walked over to Troy and gave him a hug before sitting down in my usual seat._

Hey Andrew, I'm Troy."

Hi, Im Taylor.

Kelsi.

Jason.

Zeke.

Rachel.

Hey dude, Im Chad.

"Yeah that's pretty much everyone except….Ryan" I looked around the room and I saw Ryan. I motioned for Ryan to come over and he did.

Hey Gabi. He said. _I gave him a hug because I had not seen him since Friday._

Oh yeah, Ryan this is Andrew.

"Hey Andrew"

"Hi"

After class I had math, then Computer graphics, and then Spanish. After that, I met all the girls and Ryan outside to hang out on the bleachers. When I got out there I noticed not only were all the guys out on the court but also Andrew was.

"Hey guys. What is Andrew doing on the court?"

Playing Basketball. Kelsi said.

"Well I know that but I mean I didn't even know he played"

Yeah well he does. Kelsi said.

Hey uhh Gabi can I talk to you for a minute. Ryan Said.

"Yeah sure"

We walked away from everyone else.

"Whats wrong Ryan?"

Theres something about him I don't like theres just something that doesn't seem right about him and I don't think its good"

"Ryan who are you talking about? Troy?"

No Andrew, he's not a good guy Gabi something's not right.

"Ryan your being paranoid. He's not bad I've known him for over 3 years."

I know you have and Im not trying to scare you but I want you to promise me you won't be alone with him. Ever.

"Yeah I promise"_ In the back of my mind I knew something was wrong and I decided I was going to listen to Ryan about this because he might be right._

I am so sorry for not updating sooner I just don't have time like ever. I don't know when I'm going to update next but I know it might be over winter break for me.

Just some more info.

Sharpay is still mean.

Ryan is a Wildcat, he broke away from Sharpay

Gabriella is only 16. Andrew is 18. Troy and all the other guys and girls are 17.

Julie


End file.
